A Date with Dragonite(CharizardXDragonite Sweet Romance)
by tylercuddletail
Summary: Charizard is the loneliest pokemon in the world until he bumped into Dragonite. But he is too shy to confess his love. Will he be able to confess his love and save her heart?


A Date with Dragonite(CharizardXDragonite)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak.**

In the wonderful world of Pokemon there lived a lonely male Charizard. All he ever wanted was a friend. All the other pokemon didn't want to be friends with him because they were afraid of him. He waited for the day that he will get captured by a trainer and go on adventures, but he was scared of what could be inside the baseball. So he decided to avoid humans all together. Charizard is sad about being alone. He fears that he won't ever find a friend that would comfort him.

Until one day that is. and on this one day, Charizard was flying through the air, he thought that flying would take his mind off of being lonely. While flying, he accidentally bumped into a female Dragonite and they went crashing down along with the mail she was carrying. The mail scattered all over the place.

"I'm sorry!" Charizard said.  
"Oh great!" Dragonite said "Now how am I going to get all of the mail back?"  
"Let me help you." Charizard offered to Dragonite.  
"No thanks!" Dragonite replied back. "I don't need your help".  
"But seriously." Charizard said, "I would love to help you find all of your mail in time."  
"You're wasting my time." She said. "Let me do it."  
"I'm helping no matter what, "Charizard said.

Dragonite was about to get mad at Charizard. But Dragonite decided to let Charizard help her.  
"Fine," she said. "But make it quick."

Thankfully, Charizard flew as fast as he could and found all of the mail that fell from her bag. Charizard then flew back to Dragonite and gave her all of the mail that she has lost.

"Wow!" she said in surprise. "You are a good flier, I am shocked at how fast you are."  
"Thanks!" he said.

Charizard was glad to help out and find the letters for Dragonite.  
"So would you like to hangout by the cliff and watch the sunset after work?" Charizard said.  
"Sure thing," Dragonite said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

After work, Charizard and Dragonite sat next to a tree at the edge of a cliff. They watched the sun as it sets down on the ocean below as they hold claws. The sky was orange and the winds were perfect for a wonderful fall day. Charizard and Dragonite sat there looking towards to ocean far away. It was the perfect end of a perfect day.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Charizard said. "They sky is perfect for a sunset."  
"Yes it is!." said Dragonite "I would love to sail somewhere far away."  
"Really?" Charizard said. "I would like to travel as well."  
"Traveling is fun." Dragonite said. "I need a vacation from all this work once in a while."  
"I feel funny," Charizard said.  
"Me too," Dragonite replied.  
"I feel my heartbeat like crazy," Charizard said.  
"I've got that feeling as well," Dragonite said.

Charizard anxiety was off the charts. So he flew away from Dragonite as fast as he could so that he could go to bed.  
"Charizard!" Dragonite yelled. "Come back Charizard! I think I love you!"

Charizard found a field somewhere where he can sleep for the night. The grass was cold for the poor pokemon so he got some logs and used his fire breath to create a campfire. After that, he tried to sleep peacefully. But sadly, he couldn't stop thinking about Dragonite. He had a hard night sleep and had nightmares about her.

The next morning, Charizard woke up sad. He wondered to himself where Dragonite could be. He think it's time to confess his love to the pokemon. He decided to fly around looking for her.

Then, Charizard saw Dragonite surrounded by a Blastoise. The Blastoise kept Dragonite hostage.

"So you're dating a Charizard eh?" Blastoise said. "Well, you shouldn't do that you know."  
"Stop it!" Charizard yelled. "Leave her alone."  
"Or what?" Blastoise said.  
"Well then, I challenge you to a duel." Charizard said "winner takes the prize"  
"Deal!" Blastoise said.

So Blastoise and Charizard decided to have a duel. They decided to duel in a field close by.

"Are you ready to be defeated?" Blastoise said.  
"In your dreams," Charizard said.

So the fight began.

So Blastoise used his water cannon attack on Charizard, Charizard avoids the attack by flying away from it. Charizard then got close to Blastoise and used his tail whip, Blastoise jumped over Charizard's tail and kicks him. Charizard get's up and use fire breath on Blastoise and Blastoise get's hit. Blastoise was defeated.

"Ah Ha!" Charizard said. "I have defeated you fair and square"  
"My hero!" Dragonite said.

Dragonite was freed from Blastoise. Dragonite gave Charizard a kiss and he liked it. They then hugged each other.

At the cliff where they had there first date, Charizard and Dragonite both cuddled next to each other watching the sunset.

"I love you," Dragonite said.  
"I love you too," Charizard replied.

They both kissed and cuddled each other.

In several hours. the sun has set and stars came out to play and love was in the air.


End file.
